


The Prince And The Princess

by thewordyhibiscus



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage - Royals, F/M, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Good Valentine Morgenstern, M/M, Multi, disclaimer: i don't actually know how royalty and alliances work and i am doing this for fun, i did not do any research for this, mostly with platonic relationships or mentions of characters, the tags for this work will be updated as necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordyhibiscus/pseuds/thewordyhibiscus
Summary: hi! idk if you came here from fanfic.net. probably not. this is the revision of an older work by the same title, posted on fanfic.net. this is, hopefully, loads better than the old one bc i didn't really plan the old one out. let me know if you see any typos or something i forgot to tag!(if you didn't read it in the tags: I DON'T KNOW HOW ROYALTY AND ALLIANCES WORK i didn't do any research)
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Céline Herondale/Stephen Herondale, Jocelyn Fairchild/Valentine Morgenstern, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Rebecca Lewis/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Simon Lewis & Rebecca Lewis & George Lovelace, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 3





	The Prince And The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> hi! idk if you came here from fanfic.net. probably not. this is the revision of an older work by the same title, posted on fanfic.net. this is, hopefully, loads better than the old one bc i didn't really plan the old one out. let me know if you see any typos or something i forgot to tag!  
> (if you didn't read it in the tags: I DON'T KNOW HOW ROYALTY AND ALLIANCES WORK i didn't do any research)

_To the west of Lake Lyn lies the kingdom of the Herondales. To the east lies the kingdom of the Morgensterns. To the north lies the Lightwood kingdom, and to the south lies the Lovelace kingdom._

_And all around Lake Lyn there is a plain of exquisite beauty, a ring of flora that will not survive anywhere else. This is where one must foal the steeds that walk air; this is where one raises birds that sing symphonies. This is where the cows that give strawberry milk are brought up and must be kept._

_These are the Brocelind Plains._

— excerpt from “Topography of Idris and Surrounding Areas, In Addition to Their Uses”,   
_Journal 75, Theresa Gray, geographer and magician_

 __  
  
True to the words of Theresa Gray, Lake Lyn carries magic. This is what the four kingdoms around it fight over. Oh, they make excuses — he encroached on my land, she decimated my army, et cetera, so on and so forth — but it’s the lake. Or it used to be until a decade ago, when King Valentine Morgenstern and Queen Elaine Lovelace signed a treaty agreeing to bind their kingdoms through the holy matrimony of their children, when they came of age. They swore to this under the Mortal Sword’s Oath. Seeing this, the Lightwoods hurriedly proposed an alliance with the Morgensterns at the same time the Lovelaces approached the Herondales and asked to ally their kingdoms through marriage. To which King Stephen Herondale said, “I’ll think about it.” Then a Herondale messenger was sent to Valentine’s court, who said, “I’ll think about it.”

And thus we set the scene for the gathering in the Brocelind Plains: home to magic, true love, and eventually several weddings. 


End file.
